Memories of Yesterday
by TheProdigy'sWife14
Summary: After16 long years and finally killing his brother, Sasuke comes back to Konaha to finish his second goal he started. He wakes up in Konaha's hospital and find a shocking discovery. How can this be? Mostly in Sasuke's POV.
1. Chapter 1

"Summary: After 16 long yearsand finally killing his brother, Sasuke comes back to the village to finish the second goal he started. He wakes up in Konaha's hospital and finds a shocking discovery. How can this be!? Nejisaku. Mostly in Sasuke's POV.

**AN: Hi! TheProdigy'sWife14 here! This is my first story, so please don't flame too hard. This story isn't suppose to be really long, so my goal is to post at least once a week. I hope you guys like this one. Most of my stories will be Nejisaku or they will be crossovers with Inuyasha or Vampire Night. Enjoy! =) =D**

**P.S.- You will see a lot of these faces =)**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto =(

"Blah"-talking

_Blah_-thoughts

-scene changes

~~~~~flashback

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he woke up seeing nothing but white. He blinked a few times as his eye adjusted to see the white walls and bright lights. Then he remembered-he was in Konaha's hospital. Now if he can just find his wife-

"Hey teme, you awake yet?" Sasuke looked to the side to see Naruto in the bed next to him.

"Hn," Sasuke said. Even as he was looking at Naruto he saw his skin already healing even though he took more damage from fighting Orochimaru and his henchmen. The first war Konaha had with sound was when Sasuke was still working with the snake in order to kill his brother. Now his brother is finally dead, he didn't need Orochimaru anymore.

"Where's Sakura?" He suddenly asked. Sasuke came back to Konaha to revive his clan, his second goal. Hemhad no intention of asking Sakura though-she was far too annoying for his liking. But he did think it would be amusing to see her heartbroken when she would see his pregnant wife Karin.

"She should be at the Hyuga manor resting right now. We can go as soon as a nurse checks us and then leave," Naruto said "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees that I kept my promise!"

Sasuke frowned. _What is she doing at the Hyuga manor?_

Befor he could voice his thoughts, the door opened.

Sasuke's eyes were as big as saucers. In came a small women with long pink silky hair that reaches below her waist. It was tied at the bottom (like Neji's). The shorter ends of her hair framed her face in the front contrasted against her porclean skin. Then there were her bright emerald eyes that seemed to look through him. The most shocking part about her was her swollen, ready to burst stomach that was being covered by a silk green kimono.

Sasuke blinked, his mouth still agape. _No...s-she can't be..._

"Sakura-chan! That over-protective husband of yours will have my head if he finds out that you sneaked out to heal even one patient!" Naruto gone pale as soon as he recognized the women. Sakura sighed.

"Relax Naruto. I just came from an ultra sound. I heard that you and the others returned so I came to see how you were doing." Sakura said, automatically checking his vitals. "Oh, and congradulations. Hinata had a baby girl. She named her Hana."

Naruto grinned "That's great! Hiru has a little sister! I'm surprised that you didn't have your baby yet."

Sakura smiled as her hand uunconsciously went to her stomach. "I'm having twins. I won't know their gender until a week from now."

Sasuke cleared histhroat, and both Naruto and Sakura stopped talking to look at him. His blood started to boil when he found out that Sakura was married AND pregnant. The fact that they both were ignoring him was making him even more agitated.

"Do you need something Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Can I leave now?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

"In a few minutes. One of my top students is to check both of you guys out." She said, not really knowing why he was mad.

Just then there was a soft knock, and a little girl came through the door holding a clipboard. She looked exactly like Sakura-only her pupil-less eyes were more of a pale green.

"Hiruka-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Uncle Naruto!" The girl said as she crashed into Naruto giving him a hug.

"Sasuke, this is Hiruka, my daughter." Sakura said. His eyes went wide again. "She will be your nurse today."

Hiruka immediately started checking Naruto's injuries. "Your major injuries are fully healed now uncle, but it would be a few days before your broken ankle would be completely healed. I suggest you use cruches to limit the pressure on it."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Hiruka-chan. This is Sasuke Uchiha. Can you check him and make sure he's okay?"

Hiruka walked to the side of Sasuke's bed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the nerves around her eyes were visible. "Your chara net looks just like the chakra in the red-haired lady I just treated. I assume you're the father of the eight-month-old baby?"

Sasuke nodded, still shocked that she had byakugan. "Yes...Karin is my wife," he said, watching Sakura's reaction. "How is she?"

Hiruka frowned. "She's fine now. I had to put her to sleep in order to check on her." The eight-year-old did not like Karin. The pregnant women was rude and loud and she keep making fun of her forehead.

Just then there was a brisk knock on the door and an ANBU walked in.

"Sakura-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes to see you."

Sakura blushed "Hiroshi-san, I told you to just call me Sakura."

"My apologies, Sakura-hime."

Sakura sighed while Naruto chuckled "You might as well get used to the formalities Sakura_-hime._ Yoa are a clan leader's wife..."

Sakura rolled her eyes "Well I'll see you later Naruto," she gave a small to Sasuke "and welcome back Sasuke."

Naruto smiled as he watch Sakura leave "That's our Sakura-chan..."

"She's still annoying and useless to me." Sasuke said "She hasn't changed at all."

"My mother is not useless." Hiruka said, her friendly nature was gone as she gave the Uchiha an icy glare. "She is one of the best kunochi here. She even surpassed Tsunade-sama as a medic nin and as a ninja." She decided that she didn't like the Uchiha either. Sasuke glared at the girl back.

"Um...so...Hiruka-chan, do you think that Sakura-chan is having twin boys or girls?" Naruto said, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"I think she's having girls. Aunt Hinata said that mother was more restless when she had me." Hiruka finished writing the report down. "You both are free to go now." She turned and left the room.

"I should of warned you about Hiruka-chan. She takes a lot of pride in her family. Well lets go teme!" Naruto said, jumping out of bed and reaching for the cruches. "Are you up for ramen?"

Sasuke was barely listening. Too amny thoughts were flying through his head.

"Who is Sakura's husband?" He finally asked when they were outside.

"You haven't guessed already? Neji Hyuga of curse!"

Sasike froze. _The fate believer? How can that remotely happen? As far as I remember, he is as cold-hearted as me._

And thus he started his quest of recieving information of the past.

"Hiroshi-san, you van go to the Hyuga manor without me-I have to speak with Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said when they were both outside.

The Hyuga ANBU hesitated "I was told to immediately bring you to the Hyuga manor."

"I'll be fine-just tell Hiashi-sama that I went to speak with Tsunade-sama and I will be back as soon as I can."

Hiroshi mulled it over in his head a few times before he nodded and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura sighed as she turned to the path to the Hokage tower.

Before she took two steps, she was up and secured in two musclar arms. The only sound she was able to make in that time was 'eep!'.

"You know you don't have to put yourself and our children in danger just to get my attention." His deep, baritone voice filled with amusement made her eyes widen in surprise.

"Neji-kun! You're back from your mission!" Sakura immediately started to check for any injuries "And I will never put my kids in danger."

Neji raised and eyebrow "Uncle says you haven't been resting properly. Do you want to explain why?"

"I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me."

Sakura sighed as she bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I just feel completely useless right now-like I can't do anything without worrying someone." Her eye started watering up "I'm probably getting on Hiashi-sama's nervers right now-"

Anything else Sakura was about to say died on her lips as Neji kissed her.

"You're not uuseless," he wiped a tear off her cheek "Don't ever think otherwise."

Sakura smiled as she nuzzeled in Neji's neck. "I missed you."

Neji smiled as he jumped from tree to tree carrying his wife back home.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**AN: Please review! The next one should be out in a week-or more since the chapter is longer. =) 3 =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapeter 2**

**AN: Here's chap 2. Sorry it took so long. I went on a road trip on the last minute and didn't have any internet connection. Just to let everyone know, Neji is 2 years younger than Sakura. If you have read my profile, you would know that I don't have a favorite song since I'm random and a little weird. So every chapter I post would have my 'song of the week'. So...yeh. Enjoy!**

Song of the week:A Love Like War by All Time Low ft. Vic

Disclaimer: If I owned NNaruto, Neji wouldn't have died because Tobi is a good boy!

Tobi:But I am a good Boy!

Itachi and Deidara: Liar...

"Blah-talking

_Blah_-thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~flashback

~X~scene change (Yeah, I've been having grammer errors with publishing and the websitewouldn't undate/correct it, so I'm sorry for my messed up grammer .)

* * *

Sasuke found Ino in one of the training grounds with Kiba as he was heading towards the flowershop the next day. It looked like they were having a picnic-or supposed to be, until someome called for a make-out. Sasuke cleared his throat, making them seperate.

"Hi Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Ino finally asked.

"I need information..."

"Well, go on." Kiba said, annoyed that the former avenger interupted them.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kiba "How did Sakura and the Hyuga get together?"

Ino's eyes lit up. "Oh-they look sooo cute together don't they? Sakura and Neji are just like fire and ice: Sakura, with her quick temper melted Neji's cold heart and now he's the only one that can calm her down, like water dousing flames."

"That's not what I asked." Sasuke growled.

"Calm down Sasuke, I was getting to that part." Ino said "I believe it all started when lady Tsunade always assigned Neji to Sakura as a patient whenever he came home from a mission or when he was hurt. Sakura was the only one who wasn't afraid of him, and he respected that. Soon their doctor-patient relationship became something more when they started going on missions together. I used to tease Sakura about it all the time until she was red as a tomato."

"I remember thier first breakup." Kiba said "That was not a pretty sight."

"I remember that too-but they only had one breakup." Ino started "Sakura was complaining that Neji wasn't very...responsive."

"Basically Neji was reminding her of you, and she didn't want that." Kiba said to Sasuke, enjoying the fact that he was making him angry. "One of their brutal arguements ended in them breaking up."

"Sakura was a mess afterwords." Ino said "We were on a mission to get some herbs one day and she just broke into tears saying that it was her fault that they broke up and she shouldn't have tried to change how he was."

"Neji wasn't okay either," Kiba said "Neji and I were on a mission with some lower-ranked nin. They were talking about how they heard about Sakura not being in a relationship anymore and how they were planning to ask her out as soon as they came back. One of the nin were talking about her...assets...and Neji just lost it. The way backto the village was very quiet in fear of our captain. It was unsurprising that Neji and Sakura made up that same night."

"Oh yeah," Ino said "We all agreed to meet up at the bar that night since Sakura was coming back from a mission too..."

Neji scanned the room for the fifth time in three minutes. _Where is she? Didn't we all agree to meet here after the missions?_

Everyone was at the bar talking and drinking except Sakura. This would be the first time in two weeks he and Sakura would be in the same room. Even though he didn't show it' Neji's emotions were in turmoil. Those idoit nins in his group for the mission only made him worse.

He wanted Sakura back. He needed her.

Neji still couldn't believe that they broke up because of a stupid arguement. He now understood that she just wanted him to be more open with her. He needed to apoligize.

He sighed as he scanned the room again-still no Sakura. _Well I'll just have to find her myself. _Before he could stand, the doors to the bar opened.

Sakura stood at the enterance as she scanned the room. As soon as her eyes met Neji's, she quickly looked away. She was hoping that Neji wouldn't be here so she wouldn't have to go through this.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled across the room. Sakra smiled at Naruto as she walked to his seat that was on the opposite end of the room from Neji's seat. While Naruto was talking to her, she figured she should just go apoligize to Neji and get it over with. Maybe then she could move on.

She sighed as she told Naruto that she had to do something and walked and sat in the empty seat next to Neji. She sipped the sake the bartender gave when she sat down.

"I'm sorry," she finally said to Neji without looking into his eyes "I shouldn't have tried to change who you are...that was selfish of me."

Sakura stood with her head down "Please forgive me."

She turned ready to run when Neji grabbed her arm, and in seconds she was on his lap and in his arms. Sakura was too shocked to move when he nuzzeled her neck and pulled her closer to him.

"Sakura..." Neji whispered to her neck before kissing it lightly in an apoligic manner.

Sakura unconciously leaned into him. Neji, taking Sakura's actions as her acceptance of his apology, pulled her closer to him. They were apart for too long. They needed this.

"I'm sorry..." he said in her ear, loud enough for only her to hear "I know I'm not the best partner out there, but I will try my best in everything to make you happy. That is..." Neji turned Sakura's head so she could look in his eyes that were holding nothing but emotion that only she was able to see. "...if you could give me another chance."

Sakura smiled as her eyes were filling with tears. Nodding, she reached her arms around his neck to pull Neji down for a passionate kiss, which he obliged.

"Hey Neji," a partially drunk Kiba said as he walked up to the couple "when ypu're done, let me have a turn..."

Neji pulled away from Sakura enough to give a cold glare at Kiba. The atmosphere was tense and strangely cold.

Kiba sobered up a little and paled "Relax Hyuga, I was only joking..." he gave a shakey laugh and quickly left the two.

"Mine..." Neji said as he nuzzeled Sakura's neck again and pulled her tighter against him.

Sakura giggled at Neji's jealous nature before it was swallowed into another passionate kiss.

Kiba shivered at the memory. "That Hyuga is scary when he is jealous or being possesive...I don't see how Sakura thinks it's cute."

"Hn..." Sasuke said as he walked away from the two.

"Well you're welcome!" Ino yelled back at the Uchiha's retreating figure. "That was rude."

"Well, at least he's gone now," Kiba said to Ino, pulling hercloser to him. Ino giggled as he kissed her.

* * *

**AN: Read and revier please! So sorry it was late...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**An: Here's chap 3! Neji is two years OLDER, not younger. Sorry for the confusion. I don't want to say the gender of the twins yet, twin girls was only a thought. Enjoy! =)**

Song of the week: Let's Cheers to This by Sleeping with Sirens

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, I own NEJI! =)

Neji:...(-_-)

"Blah"- talking

_Blah-_thoughts

~X~ scene change

~~~~~flashback

* * *

"Teme!"

Sasuke was leaving the hospital from checking his wife. The baby was suppose to be coming in a few weeks. The fifth Hokage was informing him that he needed to make sure that Karin stay rested and she can't use any of her chakra at all.

"Hn." Sasuke said when the blonde caught up with him.

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I went to check on Karin. They wouldn't let her out the hospital for some reason."

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so...how did you meet Karin?" Naruto asked, not comfortable with the silence.

"Karin was part of my group when I was with Orochimaru. With her unlimited source of chakra to give, it was only natural that I marry her so I can revive my clan."

"Was you wedding anything special?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Do you even love her?"

"Hn.'

"Come on Sasuke you got to do better than this. Hinata-chan's and my wedding was amazing! Even Neji, the once cold-hearted Hyuga is doing better than you!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, but Naruto was too busy talking to notice.

"In fact, his porposal to Sakura almost scared her to death."

"When did he porpose to her?" Sasuke asked, his interest a little peaked.

"Immediately after the first war. He must have been 16 by then. It was surprising that he had everything planned out **before **he even went to war..."

~~~~~flashback~~~~~

Neji limped to the hospital room still clad in his ANBU outfit. He and Naruto just came back from the first was against Sound. He and Naruto fought against Sasuke in the final battle. Naruto had Neji leave the area to ise his last move, the giant rasengan, on Sasuke, who was using chidori.

After the blinding light faded, Sasuke, Orocjimaru, and the rest of the Sound nin that survived fled while Neji had some of comrads carry an unconcious Naruto home. The war was over, and Konaha won.

When his team/army(?) came back to Konaha, he sent his teamates to bring Naruto to the hospital to get healed. Neji believed that the gash on his side wasn't that bad, so he bandaged it himself and left the hospital. He had something to do before he met Sakura.

Now with that task done, he went back to the hospital to check on Naruto. Before he opened the door, he heard Naruto talking to someone, or more like arguing with them.

"What do you mean you don't know where he went!?" The voice he soon found out it was Sakura's said. Her voice was filled with horror and anger.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I don't know what happened. Neji and I were fighting Sasuke and then I clashed my giant rasengan to Sasuke's chidori and when the bright lightseemed to fade, I didn't see him and I fell unconcious."

"You guys didn't try looking for him?" Sakira's voice was desperate.

"I woke up in the hospital. I tried asking the team if they saw him, but they said they didn't know where he went."

There was a pause. And then foot steps towards the door.

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for him. I need to know where he is. I...I can't loose him..."

Neji's heart sunk. _She's still looking for the Uchiha._

He thought that she would have at least gotton over the traitor since they were together for over a year, but that just wasn't the case.

Before he could turn to leave, the door whipped opened, amd he was staring into shocked, slightly red and puffy, emerald eyes.

"N-neji?" Was her startled reply.

Before he could say anything, Sakura's eyes were filling with tears again before she jumped on him. "Neji-kun!"

Neji was so surprised at her actions that he lost balance and fell on his butt with Sakura on top of him. Sakura took his head in her hands and kissed him fiercely.

"Baka! Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" She practically yelled at him. Then her eye started to water again "I thought...I-I thought I lost you...I-I thought y-you were...were..." she collapsed in tears on his chest as she clinged to him.

Neji's eyes widen in relization. She wasn't looking for the traitor, she was looking for him! He still needed to know for sure though.

"What about the Uchiha?" He said to her softly as he rubbed her back.

"What about him?" She replied and Neji smiled. That's all he needed her to say.

"Nothing..." he said as he kissed and answered back hungrily.

"Ah...there you are Neji. Everyone was saying you dissapeared after the battle." Naruto said as he came out of his resting room. He was bandaged everywhere except his face.

"Where did you go?" Sakura said as she found and healed the gash that was poorly bandaged under his ANBU vest.

"I had to go get something before I saw you." Neji said. Sakura raised an eyebrow when Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"Neji...?" Sakura questioned, sitting up from him a little but still is straddeling his legs.

"Sakura, I know that we only been together for over a year, but the life of a ninja is unexpectantly short..." Neji opened the box to show a diamond ring. Sakura gasped.

"Sakura, would you marry me?" Sakura was speechless for several seconds before tears began to form in her eyes. Neji, thinking that she was rejecting him, was getting ready to apologize.

"Saku-"

Neji's apology was interupted when the pink-haired medic nin jumped on him again.

"Yes..." she whispered in his ear. Neji sighed in relief as he hugged her. He pulled apart from just a little so their eyes can meet.

"I love you..." Neji said. Sakura giggled as Neji kissed her.

"I love you too."

~~~~~end flashback~~~~~

Naruto smiled at the memory. "No one could pull them apart after that. At least Sakura-chan is happy now huh Sasuke?"

"..."

"...Sasuke?" Naurto looked around to find that Sasuke was long gone.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled at nothing. "Don't leave me when 'm talking to you!"

* * *

**AN:Read and review! Sorry for the grammer errors, and thanks for all previous comments! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

**AN:I'm back! My Kami-I am so sorry this update for being so late. Last week was finals and I was stuck babysitting my younger siblings. So babysitting plus finals means a lot of sleeping will need to be made up. Good thing I'm on winter brake. I believe the chapter after this one would be the last one. I also have been planning a sonfic, but-me being a control freak-I won't start on it until I'm done with this story. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry if it sounds a little confusing. Just PM ask me and I'll answer! =)**

Song of the week: (Last week) Clarity by Zedd

Song of the week: (This week) Twelve days of Christmas by Straight No Chaser (One of my Music teachers showed me this freshmen year. I love these guys!)

Disclaimer: Itachi: Did you tell them?

Me:Tell them what?

Itachi: *sighs* TheProdigy'sWife14 does not own Naruto.

Me:Oh-right! *hugs Itachi* Thank you Tachi-kun!

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_-thoughts

~X~ scene changes

~~~~~flashback~~~~~

* * *

Sasuke headed to the training grounds team seven used to train. Anyone that was in a ten-meter radius from him ran away in fear sensing his dark aura of anger and hatred. _I swear when I see that Hyuga I'll-_

"You know it's not good for you to be brooding in hatred when you're supposed to be taking care of your family._"_

Sasuke looked up to see his former sensi reading and leaning and reading from a tree. "Hn."

Kakashi followed Sasuke to the training grounds. "So how's your wife?"

"Fine." Sasuke said in a clipped tone. He was not in a conversation mood.

"I'm surpriesed that you're just now having your first child...Sakura had hers when she was 16."

Sasuke almost tripped when he turned to look at Kakashi. "WHAT!?"

Kakashi nodded "She got married when she was 14."

Sasuke couldn't believe what the white-haired man was saying. "How is that possible?"

Kakashi gave Sasuke a brief esaperated look. "Do you really want me to tell you about the birds and the bees?"

Sasuke frowned as a slighe tinge of pink went across the bridge of his nose. "That wasnot what I ment." He was not in the mood for jokes either.

Kakashi chuckled "She wasn't expecting to have a child so early though. In fact, her and Neji agreed to wait before they had one. So when she found out she was pregnant, she was terrified of telling Neji."

~~~~~flashback~~~~~

Kakashi opened the door to his house to find a tear-faced Sakura.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" It had been a while since he seen her cry."Did the Hyuga do something to you?" He growled, his uncovered eye hardening.

Sakura bit her lip as she shook her head. "Kakashi-sensi...um, is it okay that I stay here for a few days?"

Kakashi nodded "As long as you tell me what's going on..." Kakashi knew that Sakura did something wrong when she bit her lip. _Did she make him angry?_

Once Sakura was settled and comfortable with a cup of tea in her hands, her former teacher sat right across from her in a one-person sofa.

"So...what's going on?" He started.

Sakura took a deep breath "It started when I went to the hospital to ask shishou to give me a check up since my chakra network didn't feel right to me..."

The medic nin looked too frightened to continue, but Kakashi urged her to on. "What did she say?"

"Shishou...s-she said..." Sakura bit her bottom lip as her hand unconciously went to her stomach.

"You're pregnant..." Kakashi didn't even need her to finish her sentence. Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Congradulations... but why are you so upset?"

Fear was clearly seen through her eyes as more tears fell down her cheek. "Neji-kun didn't want to have a child..."

Kakashi frowned "Why?" As far as the copy nin knew, Hiashi removed the curse mark from the second branch in order to make Neji the clan leader. Why would he not want children?

"I-it's not that he never wants kids...we just agreed not to have them...like now."

"Ah..."

"..."

"...you didn't tell him uet did you?"

Sakura suddenly found her tea cup very interesting.

"You know Sakura he's going to have to know sooner or later right? Especially when you start showing..."

More tears slid down her face. "B-but what i-if he doesn't want the b-baby? W-what if h-he doesn't w-want me anymore?"

Kakashi sweatdropped. _Sakura was emotional, but never this emotional...it must be the mood swings..._ Kakashi gave the weeping-once again-medic a hankerchief "I think that you're being a little paranoid. Why don't you rest for a bit? I'll get you some pillows and blankets for the pull-out couch." Sakura nodded.

As soon as Kakashi left, there was a knock at the door. It sound pretty urgent, so Sakura went to answer it. When she opened the door, her slightly red emerald eyes were met with angry, pale-violet, pupil-less eyes that showed a hint of worry.

_H-he knows..._was the only thought that came through her mind as she started shaking. Then her vision started to get dark.

"Sakura..." Neji said, ready to scold her. He didn't like the fact that his wife was avoiding him. But before he could say anything else, Sakura fainted.

"Sakura!" he called to her as he caught her in his arms . As he looked over her, he noticed that she was paler than usual and her chakra net was disturbed. With more worry than he had before, he took the quickest rout to the hospital with his cherry blossom in his arms.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with her Hokage-sama?" Neji asked once Tsunade checked over Sakura. The blonde smiled.

"She'll be fine. She's just having a lot of stress, which it causing her to faint. Make sure that she relaxes a lot Hyuga-san. Stress and fainting is not good for her...body. I think she has to tell you something important once she wakes up. Once she does, you both can leave." Neji nodded and the Homage left the room.

Half an hour later, emerald eyes opened up to see pale-violet, pupil-less again, this time with more worry in them than anything.

"Neji-kun?" She said quietly. Neji touched his wife's face with one of his and used his other to thumb her cheek.

"Sakura...why are you avoiding me?"

More tears began to overflow the medic nin's eyes. "I'm sorry Neji-kun! I...I didn't mean for it to happen! I-it just did!"

Neji used both of his hands to wipe her tears as he kissed her forehead then her lips as a sign that he wasn't mad. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"I...I-i'm...pregnamt..." her words barely came out of her mouth, but it was loud enough for Neji to hear. Neji's eyes widen in surprise. His hand immediately went to her stomach, and sure enough he felt a different chakra signature forming there.

"Sakura look at me..." Sakura kept her head down to avoid her husband's accusing eyes the whole time. When she felt Neji lift her head up to look at him, she saw him smiling.

"I'm not mad."

Sakura was surprised. "B-but-" anything else she was going to say was cit off when Neji kissed her lovingly.

"It's okay. We'll just have to deal with being young parents, alright?" Neji toucher her forehead with his as he held both of her hands. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Lets get you home and tell everyone the news." Neji said, helping her up.

"Okay..." Sakura got up and immediately felt dizzy, making her wobble. Neji picked her up and started carrying her bridal style. "No...I can walk..." she mumbled, but still held Neji close to her.

Neji smirked as he breathed in her hair. "I'm not letting you go so you can run away again..."

Sakura bit her lip as she looked down. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be a burden..."

Neji's eyes softened as he kissed her temple. _This must be the mood swings..._

"You're never a burden."

~~~~~end~~~~~

Kakashi looked up in the sky and saw a black bird fly in a circle. "Looks like the Hokage has a mission for me." and with a poof, he was gone.

Sasuke blinked. _What is with people having flaskbacks in front of me as if I can see it? _The ex-avenger started working on his taijustu (his chakra network was sealed off by the Hokage until further notice), when he sensed several kunai comming his way. He easily dodged them, but when he turned around to see who threw them, his eyes met with a younger boy's doe-like eyes. The boy looked like he was around six with jet black hair that was cut at the nape of her neck. It almost looked like Rock Lee's before he got the bob cut like Gai-sensi.

The boy threw more kunai at the Uchiha with dead on aim. Once Sasuke dodged them, he threw some back at the boy, pinning him to a tree.

"Hey!" The boy yelled, obviously mad at the Uchiha. "Get me down!"

Sasuke pulled some of the boy's hair back to get a good look at him. Why did he look so familar to him? "Who are you?"

Before the boy could answer, they both heard noises further down the forest comming closer to them. First was a female's, then was a male's.

"Kai-kun! Where are you?"

"Yosh! You're spingtime of youth is enough to rival my eternal rival's children!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. _You have got to be kidding me..._

"Sasuke! What are you doing to my son!" A plump Tenten yelled taking the kunai off the tree to get her son off. The boy smiled and stood behind his mother looking at Sasuke.

"That was very unyouthful of you Sasuke to take advantage of such youth." Rock Lee said. Sasuke scoffed.

"The brat came at me first. I'm guessing he belongs to both of you?"

"Yeah..."Tenten said smiling and started to rub her belly "And he has a little sister coming too. Which reminds me-do you know what gender Sakura's twin babies are going to be?"

Sasuke shrugged "Why should I care?"

Tenten frowned "Because she's **your **fromer team mate -you know what? Nevermind. I guess some people never change..."

"Hn."

"I just hope she will be okay this time..." Tenten mumbled.

"My beloved Tenten! Why would say such a thing?!" Lee yelled.

Tente smacked Lee in the head. "Baka! Are you trying to make me deaf?!" Then she sighed "Don't you remember? Three years after Sakura's and Neji's first child was born, two of the Akatsuki came to kidnapp Garra. While we were with Gai-sensi breaking the seals, Sakura was fighting Sasouri and he plunged the poisen sword into her stomach."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow "What does that have to do with her now?"

Tenten glared at Sasuke "It's because of that incident she has to be careful with how much chakra she uses when she's pregnant. Even though Granny Chiyo healed her, some of the poisen still permantly messed up her reproductive system. So every time she's pregnant with a child, the baby only grows from her chakra network instead of that and the nutrients from her body. When Sakura had her second child, she was in a colma for two months because the chakra levels were too low."

~~~~~flashback~~~~~

Neji was a mess. Physically and mentally.

As soon as he and Sakura agreed to name their daughter Hiruka, Sakura fainted. He found out from Lady Tsunade that she was in a colma because her chakra level was dangerously low. The Hokage wasn't even sure if she would wake up from it and if she did, when.

Neji stayed off every mission that was assigned to him since then so he could stay close to his wife. He couldn't help but feel as if he could have prevented something like this from happening to Sakura. So until she woke up-he knew she would, without a doubt-he trained their son at home who was now four years old speaking fluently and walking perfectly; checking their daughter who was still in the infurmary; or with Sakura in one of the resting rooms at the hospital.

Sometimes he took their son to see her and the four-year-old would talk to her about his day and how annoying his cousin Hiru was. One day the little boy promised that when she woke up, they would go to the ice cream shop-him knowing that the dessert was one of his mother's favorites. Neji couldn't help but smile at his son.

After two months, Hiruka was able to leave the infurmary, so before Neji took her home, he went to check on Sakura with the baby still in his arms. Neji had to watch out for Hiruka's hands though-the girl had a thing for playing and pulling his hair.

While Neji was trying to keep the baby girl quiet, he didn't notice that Sakura was stirring from her deep sleep. Sakira blinked a few times before her eyes could adjust to her surroundings. She looked to the side to see her husband playing with their daughter. She also saw the dark bags under Neji's eyes. Sakura frowned. _How long have I been sleeping?_

Sakura reached her arm towards Neji's so her fingers could barely graze his skin.

"Neji-kun?" She called out to him. She hadn't used her voice so long that it bacame weak and scratchy, but it was loud enough for Neji to hear.

Neji's eyes shot up from Hiruka's eyes to meet Sakura's. "Sakura?!" His voice was a mixture of surprise and relief. Sakura smiled as she reached her arm a little more so her hand was on Neji's face and her thumb was under one of his eyes.

"You look exhausted..." she said, he voice a little stronger than before. Neji smiled as he took Sakura's hand that was touching his face and kissed it. He didn't realize it at first, but now that Sakura was awake and healthy, his body did feel worn out.

"I can't sleep knowing my wife isn't feeling well and in my arms." Neji said. He quickly took his hair out of Hiruka's hands before she started pulling on it again. How she got it again, Neji will never know.

Sakura gave a weak laugh at Hiruka's actions. "Here-let me hold her. You can sleep in the bed with me-there is enough room. Neji hesitated, but as soon as he saw Sakura move over he shrugged off any doubt he had and slipped into the bed after he knew Sakura had a good grip on the baby.

Once he was settled, he pulled Sakura as close to him as he can. Sakura was laying on his chest and Neji's arm was snaked around her waist to keep her in place. Hiruka was placed between them and in both of their arms. Sakura giggled softly as she kissed Neji's cheek.

"Sleep well Neji-kun..." she whispered while she was playing with Hiruka's fingers who was also falling back asleep.

"Hn..." was the last thing Neji said before he lost conciousness.

~~~~~end~~~~~

"I still can't believe that she went through all of that just to get some information about you-and you could care less about her! She almost DIED!" Tenten said coldly. Sasuke inwardly cringed, but before he could say anything Shizune appeared before him.

"Sasuke your child was just born. The Hokage would like to speak with you immediately."

Sasuke eyes widen in surprise. Karin wasn't due until two weeks from now. Without looking back at the family, he raced back to the hospital.

* * *

**AN: There's chapter 4 for ya! I'm still thinking about how to put the last chapter, Epilogue, together. If I don't figure it out after Christmas, it will be two chapters. I'll try to make it one though. Oh- and can someone please tell me what TTFL means? I'm still new to this thing, and I see that every time I read a story. Also-what do beta's or beta readers do?**

**I know I haven't said this before but yes Sakura and Neji had a son before they had Hiruka, but Sasuke isn't supposed to know that until the next chapter. Let's keep that a secret okay?**

**Sasuke: Keep what a secret?**

**Me:Um-nothing! Hey are those fresh picked tomatoes?**

**Sasuke: *looke around* Where?**

**Me:*hides behind Itachi***

**Itachi:*sighs* Read and review...**


	5. Chapter 5Epilogue

**Chapter 5/Epilogue**

**AN: Hi guys! The final chapter is here! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, but most of all staying with me! I wanted to have this done before New Years, but I was looking for an aappropriate ending-that's why there is an epilogue. I going to have a one shot sooner or later. I'm still trying to figure that one out. Enjoy! =)**

Song of the week: New Years Day by Black Veil Brides

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I don't own Naruto?

Neji and Sakura: *shrugges*

* * *

Sakura didn't have her twins until the day after Karin had her daughter. The first twin was a boy with a little red hairs on his head and mint-green, pupil-less eyes (a shade darker than Hiruka's). He was not a happy camper when he came into the world either. The newborn made such a fuss that the nurse had to give him to Hinata, the only Hyuga that was available and was able to calm him down. As soon as Hinata had the boy, he quieted down-for like, thirty seconds to stare at her then started to wail even louder.

"Oh...shh little one..." Hinata said, trying to calm him down "he dosen't want me. Why don't you try nii-san?" I

Neji, who was at Sakura's side trying to comfort her as she pushed out the second twin, went to Hinata's side to hold the boy. The newborn immediatly stopped crying to stare at the man. And after two minutes or so, the boy started to get mad and cry again. Neji tried bouncing him and rocking him, but that only seemed to make him cry more.

"He doesn't want me either. Could he possibly be hungry?" Neji thought out loud. The baby's crying lessened a little and when Neji looked at his face, his eyes widened. The newborn was glaring (and somewhat still crying) at Neji and the small nerves around his eyes were popped out surging with chakra.

"Unbelievable..."Hinata gasped, looking at the boy's face "He already can use byakugan and he's only five minutes old..."

"Let me hold him..." Sakura rasped out. By now she had the second twin, who was a girl with small dark brown hairs on her head with pale-lavender pupil-less eyes. She was crying too, but as soon as she was in Hinata's arms, she fell asleep. When Neji gave the boy to Sakura, she wrapped him in her arms as she talked to him softly.

"Shh...it's okay...mommy's here..." she cooed at him while rocking him gently. Sakura frowned when she noticed that the baby boy still had his byakugan on. "Stop...don't do that..." she said to him while gently padding her fingers over the nerves, worrying that he might use all of the little chakra he had and die of chakra depletion. When she kissed him on the forehead, the baby immediately shut his byakugan off. Sakura smiled when he finally stopped crying and even smiled before he went to sleep.

"What should we name them?" Neji said, coming by Sakura's side with the girl in his arms.

"I want to name the boy after my grandfather, Saru, since he has my grandfather's hair color and his stubborness." Sakura said, smiling at the litle bundle in her arms. "You can name the girl."

Neji looked at the girl in his arms that had the same hair color and eye color as his. "I'll name her Saji then."

"Saru and Saji. Thos are such wonderfull names!" Hinata said "I'll go tell father the news."

~X~

Sasuke growled as he stormed through the streets of the hidden leaf village. When his daughter was born, he was told by Tsunade that Karin had permantly damaged her reproductive system and she could not have anymore kids or she'll die.

"Just my luck..." he growled as he kept walking with no destination in mind. How was he going to fulfill his second goal if his wife can't have anymore children? Just then, he saw Sakura walking down the empty streets with a bag of groceries in each had. An idea came to his mind.

"Sakura." he called out. Sakura stopped and turned around to see Sasuke catching up to her.

"Sasuke," she said when he was at her side "Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I need you..." Sakura raised an eyebrow when Sasuke circled his arm around her waist to bring her closer "...to bare me a child." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura shoved Sasuke away as she glared at him. "Are you crazy?! Sasuke we're both MARRIED! I am not going to abandon my family just for your selfish needs!"

Sasuke frowned as he took Sakura in a tighter grip knowing that she won't be able to break out with her chakra-enhansed strength since she's still low on her chakra from giving birth to her twins two weeks ago. "Well if you're not willing to cooperate, I guess I'll have to force you..."

Before Sakura could do anything she was trapped in a genjutsu. Everything around her was covered in blood. When looked around she saw everyone she knew-Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Hiruka-they were all dead at her feet. "N-no..." she whispered as she fell to her knees, tears already coming out of her eyes.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura's eyes become dull, meaning that she was trapped in the illusion. "Now are you willing to cooperate for the sake of your friends and family?" he whispered in her ear.

Before he could do anything else, Sasuke felt a large amount of chakra hit against him, making him fly and go through the nearest tree. When he looked back to where Sakura was standing to see a young Hyuga (who looked like Neji's carbon copy) standing next to her glaring at him.

"Stay away from her." he growled at him, his chakra flaring voilently around him.

"Hey!" a voice yelled and both males turned to see Hinata holding her blonde-haired daughter Hana; Hiruka holding something something furry in her arms; Hiru, the blue haired boy who had a bandaged ankle and was using crutches; and Naruto, who was the one who yelled in the first place.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked looking at the boy then Sasuke.

The boy jabbed a finger in Sasuke's direction. "The bastard was threatening my mother!" he growled. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise once again and Naruto gave a shakey laugh.

"I see that you met Neji's and Sakura's oldest son. The Hyuga clan's pride and joy: ANBU Captain Hizashi Hyuga." Naruto said to Sasuke. "Sasuke, Captain Hizashi. Captain Hizashi, Sasuke."

Hizashi infused some of his chakra through his fingers into Sakura's shoulder. Sakura blinked a few times before her eyes focused.

"Mom?" Hizashi asked, holding both of her shoulders "Are you okay?"

Sakura looked up at her oldest son, since he was already a whole head taller than her. "Hizashi?" then it dawned on her that he was back from his three-week mission.

"Hizashi-kun! You have a lot of explaining to do young man! You were supposed to be back from your mission a week ago!" Sakura stopped her scolding to look over him with medical worried eyes. "Did you hurt yourself? Did they do something to you?" Sakura held Hizashi's head with her hands as she checked his eyes, heartbeat, and chakra levels.

"Mom, mom relax.." Hizashi said smiling as he took his mother's hands in his own. "My team and I finished our mission successfully, but Hiru broke his ankle. So it took us a while to get back safely."

Sakura smiled "Well, it's good that you're both home alive then.." she said, looking at everyone in the area. Then almost lost her balance from the dizzyness that overcame her in that split second. She grabbed onto Hizashi before she fell.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Sakura-chan?" Hinata said, a little worried about her.

Sakura nodded "I probably just need some more rest. I'll be fine." she assured her. This lead to Hizashi glaring back at Sasuke, who was just now getting back up. It was the Uchiha's fault his mother was like this now. "Uchiha..." he growled.

Sasuke glared at Hizashi back. "Hyuga." he growled back.

"Uzumaki!" Hiru yelled happily. Everyone sweatdropped, except Hizashi who had an angry mark in the corner of his forehead.

"You baka..." Hizashi said slightly annoyed. Hiru glared at his cousin.

"Shut up teme!" he said back. Everyone laughed, gratefull that the tense atmosphere was gone.

"Okaa-san! Aniki! Look what Kiba-sama gave me!" Hiruka said going to Sakura and Hizashi's side. She opened her arms to show them the brown haired ninja puppy with brown eyes.

"Oh! It's soo cute!" Sakura cooed as she scratched the dogs ear. The puppy barked happily. "What did you name it Hiruka-chan?"

"His name is Yuke (You-kay)." Hiruka said happily. Hizashi smirked.

"Looks like we won the bet uncle." Hizashi said. Naruto frowned.

"Ah man! I thought you guys would have forgot by now..." Naruto complained.

"What bet?" Hinata, Sakura, and Hiru said at the same time.

"Aniki and I made a bet with Uncle Naruto to see if Tou-san and you would let us get a ninja dog." Hiruka said to Sakura smiling. "The winner is to have a free dinner from the other."

"So what do you guys have a taste for tonight?" Naruto said.

"Anything," Hizashi said, then smirked "As long as it's not ramen."

"Hizashi you're so mean!" Naruto wined.

"Oh! Aniki can we go to that new Seafood place that Tou-san took us to before he went to the second war?" Hiruka said. Hizashi smiled at his little sister.

"I don't see why not."

"Man-y'all parents got you guys spoiled rotten don't they?" Naruto wined. "I'm going to be broke by the time both of you finish eating at that high class, expensive restaurant!"

"Then I suggest you shouldn't make such bets Naruto." Sakura said. "It's time to go home Hizashi-kun, Hiruka-chan. Neji-kun is expecting us." she looked over at Naruto and the others. "We'll see you guys later. Bye Naruto, Hinata-chan, Hiru-kun and little Hana-chan!"

As they all said their goodbyes, Sakura started to pick up the forgotten grocery bags-only to have Hizashi take them away from her. "No. Hizashi-kun I got-"

"Mom" Hizashi said giving his mother an exasperated look. Sakura pouted, but didn't say anything else. And the Hyuga family left-not sparring the lone Uchiha a glance as ANBU came to take him to the Hokage.

~X~

"Hizashi-kun," Sakura said before they entered the Hyuga gates "I need you to promise me that you don't tell your father any of this."

Hizashi started to protest, but Sakura cut him off immediately "Please Hizashi-kun. Your father is already in enough stress as it is. I don't want him to worry about such small things as this." Even though the boy didn't agree, he obeyed his mother.

When they came into their house, Hizashi went to put the groceries away, while Hiruka got ready for dinner with their Uncle. Sakura saw Neji in the twins' room playing with them. As soon as she walked into the room, Saru raised his hands toward Sakura as if he was trying to reach her. "M-mu-mm" was the only thing he could say at the moment.

Sakura laughed as she picked the boy up. "You're a watchful one aren't you?" she cooed at him, and he gurgled. "Please tell me that you won't be as protective as your brother and father." she said. The baby boy only stared at her back. Sakura sighed "I guess that's a no."

Neji, who was watching the two, noticed that Sakura's chakra net was disturbed. He put the now sleeping Saji back into the crib and left the room to find Hizashi.

"Father," Hizashi said when Neji found him in the kitchen.

"Hizashi, I take it that your mission was successful?" Neji asked. Hizashi nodded.

"Do you know why your mother's chakra net is desturbed?"

Hizashi frowned. Neji knew that whatever happened made the boy angry. "I've been told not to speak of it." Hizashi answered. Neji frowned, but before he could say anything another voice cut in.

"The Uchiha was threatening okaa-san and put her in a genjustu. Aniki had to disturb her chakra net to break the illiusion." Hiruka said as she came into the kitchen. "Okaa-san didn't want to worry you."

Hizashi raised an eyebrow at his sister. Hiruka shrugged. "I saw it when it happened."

"Okay. That is all the information I need." Neji said, then he noticed that Hiruka and Hizashi were formally dressed. "Where are you two going?"

Hizashi smirked "We made a bet with Uncle, which he lost, and now he owes us a dinner."

Neji smirked "Then you two should start looking for him, or Naruto might forget." Both the children nodded as they left their section of the house/manor. When Neji saw them leave, he went back into the twins' room to see Sakura putting the now sleeping Saru back into the crib. Neji came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered to her, his breath tickeling her neck.

"Tell you what?" she said softly as she placed both of her hands on his. They both walked into their room.

"The Uchiha-bastard was threatening you." he said, Sakura noticed that his chakra was slightly flaring. Surprised, Sakura turned around so she could see his face.

"How did you-"

"Hiruka." He cupped Sakura's face with both of his hands as his forehead touched hers "Why didn't you want me to know?" his voice was full of hurt and anger.

"I didn't want want you to worry as much." she kissed him on the lips softly "It's okay now. I'm fine."

"Why was he threatening you?" Neji asked as he sat down on their bed putting Sakura on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist once again. Sakura hesitated, afraid of his reaction.

"Sakura..."

"He...he wanted me to...give him a child." she said quietly. Neji saw red, but before he could move Sakura kissed him passionaly.

"Let's not worry about this Neji-kun. Please." she whispered to him. "Sasuke is never going to change. But I can assure you that I love you and I'll never abandon our family."

Neji smiled as kissed her, his anger slowly dissapearing. "I love you too. But if that Uchiha lays another finger on you, he's a dead man."

~X~ Epilogue ~X~

Neji and his family walked down the streets of Konaha heading towards the lake for the annual Family Picnic day. Hizashi was holding the picnic basket that held the food, drinks, and the blanket for them to sit on; Hiruka was holding the baby bag that held Saru's and Saji's toys, daipers with wipes, formula bottles, and their blanket; and Neji was pushing the double stroller that was carrying the now six-month-old twins. Saji was completely amazed about what she saw around her while he twin brother looked completely bored with nature and started a staring competition with Neji. Sakura was walking right next to them with her arms crossed and pouting.

"Why can't I hold anything?" Sakura wined.

"Because the Hokage wants you to limit using your chakra until you're completely healed." Neji answered, his eyes not moving away from Saru's. Sakura started grumbeling about her family going against her, making her fat, and her loosing her touch as a kunochi.

As they approched the lake, Sakura noticed that Hinata and Naruto and the others were already there. "Hey you guys!" she called to them as Hizashi and Neji set up their picnic.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Hinata asked.

"It is indeed." Sakura said.

"So when's the wedding Ino-pig?" Sakura said as Ino and Kiba came towards them with Tenten, Lee, Kai, and their newborn daughter Aiko.

"Two months from now to be exact." Ino said happily as she held Kiba's hand.

Sakura sat next to the blanket where Saru and Saji were playing with Hana. By now Hizashi, Hiruka, Hiru, and Kai were playing ninja frizbee.

"Ooh!" Sakura said excitedly clapping her hands. "I want to help out with the decorations and the wedding planning! I am your maid of honor right?"

"Who's doing what now?" Neji said, sitting down next to Sakura, wrapping an arm around her waist. Sakura pouted.

"Neji-kun, you're no fun! I swear-it will be a long time before I get pregnant again." Sakura wined.

"That is if you can help it." Naruto said with a sly grin on his face. Sakura pushed him as a small blush covered her cheeks.

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Hey guys! the photagrapher is coming to take the family pictures!" Tenten said

"Let's get ready!"

Hizashi picked up Saji and held her in his lap wwhile he sat next to Sakura. Saji started to play with his hand and when Hizashi showed her his other one, she squealed with excitement. Neji had Hiruka in his lap with his arm still wrapped around his wife's waist. Hiruka started to braid her father's hair (hey-natural born habbit), while Sakura held Saru, who was getting sleepy.

"Say cheese everybody!" the photographer said.

"Cheese!"

~X~ The End ~X~

*Family Picture (Left to right): Hizashi holding Saji who's playing with his thumbs; Sakura holding Saru who is yawning and rubbing one of his eyes; and finally Neji with one arm around Sakura and the other arm around Hiruka who is on his lap braiding his hair. They are all sitting behind a cherry blossom tree.*

* * *

**That's all folks! Sorry if the ending sucks and for any poor grammer AND spelling. Happy New Years! =)**


End file.
